Jake/Galería
Galería Conceptos de Arte Oficial sc01jake.jpg|jake en el piloto original Papel 10.jpg Papel 6.jpg 127px-1ATjakecapn.gif Jakebb.jpg Nakedjake.jpg Wizardjake.jpg Golpe.jpg 6877426887 01764dfc02 z.jpg|jake cantando la serenata a la princesa flama Oficial 6.jpg Oficial 4.jpg|jake y su trasero''' tostado''' 672px-Modelsheet_zombiejake.jpg|Zombie Jake 671px-Modelsheet_cheetahjake.png|Forma de Leopardo Modelsheet_jake_asapaperbag.jpg|Bolsa de Papel Modelsheet_jake_asroyalchair.jpg|Silla Modelsheet_jake_instrawberrysuit.jpg|Disfrazado de Frutilla Modelsheet_jake_withbeard.jpg|Con la barba del Rey Helado Modelsheet_jake_withgutsinthumb_specialpose.jpg Modelsheet_rectangularjake.jpg Modelsheet_jake_withbowtie_-_rainbowcolored.jpg Modelsheet_jake_-_skeleton.jpg Modelsheet_jake_withgrouchohead.jpg|Grucho Tumblr ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o2 1280.jpg Tumblr ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o5 1280.jpg Modelsheet_candyconductor.jpg|El Conductor 212px-5469008287_1d1cc9c15b_z.jpg 740px-Modelsheet_jake_shriveledwithxeyes_specialpose.jpg Jake_with_antlers.jpg|"El venao, el venao" 640px-Modelsheet Jake Covered in Moldos.png 640px-Modelsheet_lionjake.png 640px-Modelsheet_spikeyjake.png 640px-Modelsheet_jake_withbigliver.png 640px-Jake_CLR.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_withapron.jpg erh134jgfa.png 640px-Modelsheet-Jake_with_Scarf.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_Jake_Carried_by_Butterflies.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_rockstarjake.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_-_underwater_camouflagecolor.jpg Modelsheet_jake_innurseoutfit.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_intuxedowithmask.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_intuxedo_withrims.jpg Modelsheet_jake_asgutgrinder.jpg Modelsheet_tinyjake_withbighand.jpg Modelsheet_youngjake_withboxinggloves.jpg Modelsheet_jake_withstarryeyes_-_specialpose (1).jpg Modelsheet_jake_witheyelashes_-_specialpose.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_fatjake_st4coveredinicecream.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_jake_asapaperbag.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_jake_shriveledwithxeyes_specialpose.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_ninjajake_withrims.jpg 190px-Modelsheet_jake_-_skeleton.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_lumpyjake_finalst.jpg tumblr_m5onry0qeJ1qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg Modelsheet_finnjake_gettingtheirheadssucked_byghosttentacles_-_special_pose.jpg 185px-Modelsheet_jake_withmessyface.jpg|jake con pastel en la boca Modelsheet_jake_withstonesstucktohissbutt_specialpose.jpg Modelsheet_jake_withpartyhatballoons.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_yellingintomoviecone_-_specialpose.jpg Modelsheet_jake_withscissorlegs.jpg Modelsheet_jake_butterfly_-_closeup.jpg Modelsheet_softjake_withredface.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jakes_facecoveredinmayonaise (1).jpg tumblr_m5y1w0fTPg1qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg Modelsheet_finnjake_screaming_-_specialpose.jpg 200px-Modelsheet_jake_inguysnailform_-_twoarms.jpg 569px-Tumblr_m0n1z0WoZC1qhbhnno1_1280.jpg jake grumoso.jpg|Jake Grumoso images (13) m.jpg Modelsheet_finn_injakesuit1.jpg Modelsheet_jake_-_mouthchart.jpg jakesnail.jpg jakebone.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_finnjaketreetrunks_tiedupinlicorice_-_specialpose.png tumblr_m74exotGY21qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg Card4.jpg Jakerobe.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_withmeatpiedebris_onmouth_-_closeupb.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_withmeatpiedebris_onmouth_-_closeupa.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o10 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o9 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o8 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o7 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o6 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o5 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o4 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o3 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o1 1280.jpg 1000px-Jake in Beat-up -2 with Mud and Bumpkin Burns -- and Mud in His Face.png Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o2 1280.jpg Modelsheet_horsejake_withiceking_strappedtohisback.jpg tumblr_ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o3_1280.jpg tumblr_ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o5_1280.jpg tumblr_ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o7_1280.jpg tumblr_ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o8_1280.jpg|jake enojado tumblr_ma72z9Xe0T1qzrbk9o3_1280(1).jpg tumblr_ma72z9Xe0T1qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg Tumblr ma9b7o4Vad1qzrbk9o5 1280.jpg Tumblr ma9b7o4Vad1qzrbk9o3 1280.jpg Tumblr ma9b7o4Vad1qzrbk9o2 1280.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jakeabouttoexplode_-_specialpose.png 640px-Modelsheet_jake_-_specialpose.png Tumblr m9fl4aShkF1qzrbk9o1 1280.jpg 640px-Jake_CLR.jpg Tumblr mak0ofxwFC1qzrbk9o2 1280.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jakesniffingground.png Modelsheet jakedrooling.png.png tumblr_mcgiapGJfJ1qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg tumblr_meiqyeyjgC1qzrbk9o2_500.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jakesafety.png 640px-Modelsheet_jake-speciallighting.png 1000#Modelsheet_Jakeinwizardcloakwithafro,mustache&wings.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jakesafety.png 640px-Modelsheet_jake-speciallighting.png Jake Charater.jpg 1000#Modelsheet_Jakeinwizardcloakwithafro,mustache&wings.jpg jake.JPG Jake999.png jake en el bolsillo de finn.jpg 1ad7c58d3eba629542411ffcb7421132.png jake.jpg 'Apariciones de Episodios' Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio Iia.png Iia 1.png Iia 2.png Iia 3.png Wpdd 20.png Wpdd 19.png Wpdd 18.png Wpdd 17.png Wpdd 16.png Wpdd 15.png Wpdd 14.png Wpdd 13.png Wpdd 11.png Wpdd 10.png Wpdd 9.png Elx 2.png Elx 4.png Elx 5.png Elx 6.png Elx 8.png Elx 9.png Elx 10.png Elx 13.png Elx 14.png Elx 15.png Elx 20.png Elx 21.png Elx 22.png Elx 23.png Elx 24.png Elx 25.png Elx 26.png Elx 29.png Awh 18.png Awh 19.png Awh 20.png Awh 21.png Awh 22.png Awh 23.png Awh 24.png Dyv 29.png Fcy 4.png Fcy 6.png Fcy 7.png Problemas en el Espacio Grumoso PG5.png PG7.png PG12.png PG15.png PG21.png PG34.png PG39.png PG47.png Enchiridion101.png Enchiridion98.png Enchiridion97.png Enchiridion96.png Enchiridion95.png Enchiridion94.png Enchiridion93.png Enchiridion92.png Enchiridion91.png Enchiridion90.png Enchiridion89.png Enchiridion88.png Enchiridion87.png Enchiridion86.png Enchiridion85.png Enchiridion84.png Enchiridion83.png Enchiridion82.png Enchiridion81.png Enchiridion80.png Enchiridion79.png Enchiridion78.png Enchiridion77.png Prisioneros del Amor Nau.png Nau 1.png Nau 19.png Nau 42.png Nau 46.png Nau 51.png Nau 57.png Nau 60.png Finn-and-jake-adventure-time-15742-400x250.jpg Tronquitos Tronquitos 5.jpg Tronquitos 7.jpg Tronquitos 11.jpg Tronquitos 16.jpg Tronquitos 21.jpg Tronquitos 23.jpg Tronquitos 44.jpg Tronquitos 53.jpg Tronquitos 56.jpg Tronquitos 67.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder176.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder175.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder172.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder171.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder169.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder162.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder161.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder160.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder157.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder154.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder153.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder151.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder150.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder149.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder146.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder143.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder134.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder133.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder131.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder130.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder129.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder128.jpg Desc.jpg ¡El Enchiridion! Qiv 2.png Enchiridion5.png Amigos.jpg Enchiridion101.png Enchiridion98.png Enchiridion97.png Enchiridion96.png Enchiridion95.png Enchiridion94.png Enchiridion93.png Enchiridion92.png Enchiridion91.png Enchiridion90.png Enchiridion89.png Enchiridion88.png Enchiridion87.png Enchiridion86.png Enchiridion85.png Enchiridion84.png Enchiridion83.png Enchiridion82.png Enchiridion81.png Enchiridion80.png Enchiridion79.png Enchiridion78.png Enchiridion77.png Enchiridion59.png Danzarin Tph 6.png Tph 9.png Tph 17.png Pantallazo-11.png Pantallazo-25.png Pantallazo-27.png Pantallazo-35.png Ricardio Corazón de León Fiesta de palacio.jpg Ricardio corazon de leon (1).jpg Ricardio corazon de leon (10).jpg Ricardio corazon de leon (11).jpg Ricardio corazon de leon (12).jpg Ricardio corazon de leon (22).jpg Hombres de Negocios Hombres de negocios (2).jpg Hombres de negocios (3).jpg Hombres de negocios (21).jpg Hombres de negocios (14).jpg Hombres de negocios (13).jpg Hombres de negocios (10).jpg Hombres de negocios (8).jpg Captura de pantalla 96.jpg Captura de pantalla 94.jpg Captura de pantalla 92.jpg Captura de pantalla 89.jpg Captura de pantalla 88.jpg Captura de pantalla 87.jpg Captura de pantalla 86.jpg Mis Dos Personas Favoritas 363px-Jakekiss.png 431px-Jakebikeride.png 363px-Jakelaughblush.png 358px-Jakebig.png 419px-Thas so kawaii.png 361px-Jakeladyhug.png Recuerdos en la Montaña 364px-Adventuretimedolphin.png Recuerdos en la montaña (21).jpg Recuerdos en la montaña (6).jpg Magos Magos (4).jpg Magos (15).jpg Magos (46).jpg Magos (59).jpg Magos (89).jpg ¡Desalojo! Des24.png Des35.png Des38.png Des48.png La Ciudad de los Ladrones 578px-Snail cityofthieves jakestomach.png La ciudad de los ladrones (15).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (18).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (80).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (86).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (45).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (67).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (83).jpg El Jardín de la Bruja Xar 7.png El jardin de la bruja (4).jpg El jardin de la bruja (5).jpg El jardin de la bruja (16).jpg El jardin de la bruja (40).jpg El jardin de la bruja (46).jpg El jardin de la bruja (82).jpg El jardin de la bruja (100).jpg El jardin de la bruja (23).jpg ¿Qué es la Vida? Que Es La Vida 2.jpg Que Es La Vida 6.jpg Que Es La Vida 40.jpg Oceanos de Miedo Sfg 6.png Sfg 10.png Oceanos del miedo (8).jpg Oceanos del miedo (40).jpg Oceanos del miedo (49).jpg Oceanos del miedo (68).jpg Oceanos del miedo (75).jpg Oceanos del miedo (151).jpg Descongelando una Boda Descongelando una boda (42).jpg Descongelando una boda (47).jpg Descongelando una boda (78).jpg Descongelando una boda (101).jpg Descongelando una boda (4).jpg Descongelando una boda (30).jpg Descongelando una boda (26).jpg Descongelando una boda (88).jpg Pajaritas.jpg La Gruta La gruta (2).jpg La gruta (9).jpg La gruta (62).jpg La gruta (72).jpg La gruta (75).jpg La gruta (16).jpg La gruta (64).jpg La gruta (70).jpg El Duque Duque.jpg El duque (2).jpg El duque (4).jpg El duque (8).jpg El duque (9).jpg El duque (24).jpg El duque (51).jpg El duque (83).jpg Ciudad Fenomeno Ciudad fenomeno (4).jpg Ciudad fenomeno (26).jpg Ciudad fenomeno (46).jpg Ciudad fenomeno (56).jpg Ciudad fenomeno (76).jpg Donny Donny (34).jpg Donny (73).jpg Bscap0012.jpg Lacayo Lacayo (9).jpg Lacayo (7).jpg Lacayo (4).jpg Fantaseando en un día lluvioso Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (107).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (43).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (38).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (9).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (128).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (126).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (122).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (104).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (99).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (76).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (68).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (54).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (34).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (22).jpg ¿Pero Qué Hicieron? Pero que hicieron (8).jpg Pero que hicieron (14).jpg Pero que hicieron (23).jpg Pero que hicieron (51).jpg Pero que hicieron (104).jpg Pero que hicieron (106).jpg Su Héroe 2012-10-09 181611.jpg Su heroe (45).jpg Su heroe (58).jpg Su heroe (87).jpg Su heroe (90).jpg Su heroe (108).jpg Su heroe (110).jpg D4ee1ee049b33ad5a6daf29.gif El Triturador El triturador (20).jpg El triturador (8).jpg El triturador (9).jpg El triturador (21).jpg El triturador (19).jpg Llegó de la Nocheósfera Zz 17.PNG Los Ojos Bb 3.png 2012-10-22 181433.jpg 2012-10-22 181455.jpg 2012-10-22 181546.jpg Los ojos (24).jpg Los ojos (13).jpg Los ojos (20).jpg Los ojos (1).jpg Los ojos (6).jpg Hora-de-aventura-imagen-1-600x300.png Lealtad Al Rey Pri 27.png Pri 32.png Lealtad al rey (6).jpg 640px-Lealtad al rey (15).jpg Sangre Bajo La Piel Sangre bajo la piel (3).jpg Sangre bajo la piel (17).jpg Sangre bajo la piel (19).jpg Sangre bajo la piel (20).jpg asd.png El Cuenta Cuentos El cuenta cuentos (16).jpg El cuenta cuentos (88).jpg El cuenta cuentos (89).jpg El cuenta cuentos (93).jpg El cuenta cuentos (96).jpg El cuenta cuentos (100).jpg Amor Lento Arlo 1.png Amor lento (34).jpg Amor lento (64).jpg Amor lento (81).jpg Poder Animal 545136 363376433716488 222079499 n.jpg Poder animal (9).jpg Poder animal (41).jpg Poder animal (45).jpg Poder animal (66).jpg Poder animal (79).jpg Poder animal (108).jpg Poder animal (116).jpg Poder animal (122).jpg Poder animal (127).jpg Los Cristales Tienen Poder Yoi 6.png Yoi 7.png Yoi 8.png tumblr_m2w766oSeG1rt0dnxo1_500.gif LosCristalesTienenPoder40.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder39.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder38.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder37.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder36.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder35.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder34.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder33.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder32.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder31.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder25.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder24.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder23.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder20.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder17.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder15.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder14.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder13.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder12.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder11.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder10.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder8.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder7.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder6.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder3.jpg Las Otras Tartas A Cortar el Cabello a una Mujer A cortar el cabello a una mujer (14).jpg Jake asombrado.png La Cámara de las Navajas Heladas Lñ 8.png Lñ 800.png Lñ 10.JPG Los Suegros Los suegros (61).jpg Los suegros (7).jpg Los suegros (48).jpg Los Frijoles Mágicos Yhn 2.png Yhn 10.png El Rey Mudo Reymudo33.png TA.jpg El Verdadero Tu El verdadero tu (2).jpg El verdadero tu (35).jpg Los Guardianes del Sol Adventuretime-cg.jpg Muerte en Flor Muerte en flor (53).jpg Muerte en flor (58).jpg Muerte en flor (79).jpg Muerte en flor (1).jpg Susana Salvaje Susana20.png Bbp 2.png Susana13.png Bbp 5.jpg El Tren Misterioso Wcc 7.png Wcc 12.png Wcc 18.png Wcc 29.png Wpy 29.png Wpy 21.png Wpy 8.png Wpy 7.png Wpy 6.png Wpy 5.png Wpy 3.png Wpy 2.png Wpy 1.png Qqll 29.png Qqll 28.png Qqll 27.png Qqll 26.png Qqll 23.png Qqll 22.png Qqll 21.png Qqll 20.png Qqll 19.png Qqll 18.png Qqll 17.png Qqll 16.png Qqll 15.png Qqll 2.png Wwpp 6.png Wwpp 5.png Wwpp 4.png Wwpp 3.png Wwpp 2.png Wwpp 1.png Wwpp.png Ven Conmigo HDA VC2.jpg La Panza de la Bestia Inh 5.png El Límite Ulu 5.png Ulu 16.png Ulu 21.png Los Cineastas Tpg 16.png prhibidd.jpg Amor Loco Amor Loco 92.jpg Amor Loco 76.jpg Amor Loco 64.jpg Amor Loco 60.jpg Amor Loco 57.jpg Amor Loco 11.jpg Amor Loco 39.jpg Amor Loco 35.jpg Amor Loco 3.jpg Amor Loco 5.jpg Amor Loco 8.jpg Amor Peligroso Amor peligroso (85).jpg Amor peligroso (75).jpg Amor peligroso (71).jpg Amor peligroso (67).jpg Amor peligroso (74).jpg Amor peligroso (62).jpg Amor peligroso (60).jpg Amor peligroso (18).jpg Amor peligroso (6).jpg Rastro de Calor Rast3.png Baby yeah.jpg Rastro de calor (24).jpg Rastro de calor (27).jpg Rastro de calor (94).jpg La Conquista de la Lindura La conquista de la lindura (7).jpg La conquista de la lindura (10).jpg Morituri Te Salutamus Arena11.png El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn, Marceline y Jake 3.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn, Marceline y Jake 2.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn, Jake y Marci 2.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn, Jake y Marci.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 16.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 15.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 14.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 13.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 12.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 11.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 10.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 9.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 8.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 7.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 6.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 5.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo muchos 2.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo muchos.png El Sicario Enc 1.png Enc 11.png Enc 10.png Qpx 21.png Qpx 26.png Yzk.png Yzk 6.png Xqk 1.png Xqk 9.png Xqk 20.png Qyx 4.png Demasiado Joven HDA Finn hablando por telefono con Jake.jpg El Monstruo El monstruo (7).jpg El monstruo (40).jpg El monstruo (94).jpg El monstruo (47).jpg El monstruo (99).jpg El monstruo (108).jpg Aldeanos1.png Congelados Congelados Rey Helado y Jake.png Congelados Rey Helado Finn y Jake.png Congelados muchos.png Congelados Finn y Jake 4.png Congelados Finn y Jake 3.png Congelados Finn y Jake 2.png Congelados Finn y Jake.png Congelados Finn Rey Helado y Jake.png Batalla Mágica Batalla Magica Puño Magico 3.png Batalla Magica Puño Magico 2.png Batalla Magica Jake.png Batalla Magica Finn, Jake y Rey Helado 2.png Batalla Magica Finn y Jake 7.png Batalla Magica Finn y Jake 4.png Batalla Magica Finn y Jake.png Batalla Magica Finn Gato y Jake.png Hora de Aventura con Fionna y Cake Fionna_y_cake_(1).jpg Lo Que Estaba Perdido De 6.png Rocj.png 640px-Image2344jake.png Ladron de Manzanas Ladron de Manzanas 31.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 25.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 24.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 19.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 14.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 10.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 2.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 1.jpg Escalofrios Hbn 1.jpg Hbn 8.PNG Hbn 10.jpg Escalofrios1.png Escalofrios (81).jpg Escalofrios (73).jpg Escalofrios (38).jpg Escalofrios (22).jpg Escalofrios (8).jpg Escalofrios (5).jpg De Mal En Peor 200px-Oñp_1.jpg Bellotopia Ekl 1.PNG Ekl 11.jpg Ekl 14.jpg Ekl 15.jpg Nadie Te Escucha Oiga2.jpeg X7.png Jake Contra Mi-Miau Fqw 3.PNG Ccccccccccccccc.jpg L·M.jpg VGEZ.jpg Gracias La Nueva Frontera Platano 01.jpg Platano 013.jpg Secretos Navideños Parte 1 Bpl 7.jpg Bpl 11.jpg Secretos Navideños Parte 2 Nan2.png Nan5.png Secretos navideños parte 2 (86).jpg Secretos navideños parte 2 (21).jpg Secretos navideños parte 2 (40).jpg Secretos navideños parte 2 (10).jpg Secretos navideños parte 2 (5).jpg El Closet de Marceline Icp 1.jpg Icp 7.PNG Icp 10.PNG Sin títulosasa.png Marceline's Closet 1.JPG Icp 6.PNG Icp 11.jpg Icp 12.gif FInn-and-Jake-are-trapped-in-Marcelines-Closet-1-.jpg Adasda.png Dasd.png Pedro Papel Pedro Papel 65.jpg Pedro Papel 53.jpg Pedro Papel 51.jpg Pedro Papel 26.jpg Pedro Papel 18.jpg Pedro Papel 1.jpg Pedro Papel 2.jpg Pedro Papel 6.jpg Pedro Papel 7.jpg A Mi Manera La Princesa Fantasma El Calabozo de Papá Incendio Caliente al Tacto Cinco Fabulas Cortas Locos en la Red Sueño de Amor De Regreso a Nocheosfera La Monstruita de Papi En Tus Zapatos El Lobo Apapacho La Princesa Monstruo Goliad Más allá del Reino Terrenal ¡Te Tengo! 162.jpg 160.jpg 140.jpg 135.jpg 127.jpg 126TeTengo.jpg 125.jpg La Princesa Galleta Qoxx 2.png Qoxx 7.png Qoxx 18.png Qoxx 19.png Qoxx 20.png Qoxx 21.png Qoxx 22.png Qoxx 25.png Qoxx 26.png Qoxx 29.png Edm.png Edm 1.png Edm 2.png Edm 3.png Edm 6.png Edm 8.png Edm 11.png Edm 12.png Edm 13.png Edm 16.png Edm 17.png Edm 19.png Edm 22.png Edm 23.png Edm 27.png Edm 28.png Edm 29.png Rzh.png Rzh 1.png Rzh 2.png Rzh 3.png Rzh 4.png Rzh 6.png Rzh 7.png Rzh 12.png Rzh 13.png Rzh 14.png Rzh 16.png Rzh 17.png Rzh 18.png Rzh 19.png Rzh 20.png Rzh 21.png Rzh 23.png Rzh 24.png Rzh 27.png Rzh 28.png Rzh 29.png Tvk.png Tvk 1.png Tvk 2.png Tvk 3.png Tvk 6.png Tvk 14.png La Guerra de las Tarjetas Hijos de Marte Fuego Inestable BMO En Blanco y Negro B-Mo Noire 32.jpg B-Mo Noire 30.jpg B-Mo Noire 29.jpg B-Mo Noire 22.jpg B-Mo Noire 3.jpg Rey Gusano (Episodio) Rey Gusano7.jpg Rey Gusano6.jpg Rey Gusano5.jpg Rey Gusano4.jpg Rey Gusano3.jpg Rey Gusano2.jpg Rey Gusano1.jpg Dama y Arcoiris ¡Tú me Hiciste! Quien Podría Ganar Punto de Ignición Duramente Fácil Reino de Gunters Te Recuerdo El Lich Finn El Humano Jake El Perro Otras Cinco Fabulas Cortas Arriba Del Árbol Toda La Gente Pequeña Jake El Papá Davey Davey (19).jpg Davey (34).jpg Davey (31).jpg Davey (67).jpg Calabozo Misterioso Todo es tu Culpa All your Fault Finn, Jake, Lemongrab and clone.png All your Fault Finn and Jake.png All your Fault heart.png All your Fault F y J.png Pequeñin Little Dude Jake.png Little Dude Jake 2.png Little Dude Finn and Jake.png Little Dude Finn and Jake 3.png Little Dude Finn and Jake 4.png Little Dude Jake 3.png Little Dude jake, mago y Finn.png Little Dude flor.png La Cripta De Los Huesos 2013-02-19 145949.jpg Jakedfgfd.JPG Jake2.JPG The Great Bird Man Finn and Jake..png Ogjehjgierigpojhrighihoierh.png Zakwkwkwkwkwkkwkinhbnd.png Simon y Marcy Ypg 5.JPG A Glitch Is a Glitch Oyc 3.png Oyc 9.png Oyc 11.png Pqj 20.png Air 5.png Sqn 9.png Sqn 11.png Fof.png Bscap0049.jpg Puhoy Zue 9.png Tumblr mkrjmbyABE1s98pvio1 500.jpg AT S5EPuhoyPicture(3).jpg Qpp 4.jpg Princess Potluck Jake en Princess Potluck.jpg Captura de pantalla 49.jpg Captura de pantalla 48.jpg Captura de pantalla 47.jpg Captura de pantalla 45.jpg Captura de pantalla 44.jpg Captura de pantalla 43.jpg Un Ultimo Trabajo OLJ01.jpg OLJ03.jpg OLJ04.jpg OLJ06.jpg OLJ07.jpg OLJ10.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo1.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo2.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo3.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo5.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo7.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo8.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo10.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo12.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo17.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo20.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo21.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo22.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo23.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo25.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo26.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo28.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo31.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo32.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo33.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo95.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo96.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo112.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo114.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo115.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo116.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo117.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo121.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo122.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo124.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo128.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo130.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo131.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo142.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo143.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo169.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo170.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo173.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo174.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo175.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo192.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo194.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo199.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo205.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo206.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo208.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo209.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo210.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo211.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo217.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo223.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo224.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo228.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo229.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo230.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo232.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo233.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo234.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo235.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo236.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo237.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo238.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo239.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo241.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo242.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo243.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo244.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo247.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo248.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo249.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo251.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo252.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo253.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo254.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo255.jpg Another Five Short Graybles Qog 15.png Eot 7.png Eot 6.png JakeAFSG2.png JakeAFSG.png Graybles28.jpg Graybles43.jpg Graybles42.jpg Graybles40.jpg Graybles39.jpg Graybles38.jpg Graybles36.jpg Graybles35.jpg Graybles34.jpg Graybles33.jpg Candy Streets Rrsl 8.png Rrsl 7.png Rrsl 14.png Rrsl 15.png Rrsl 16.png Rrsl 17.png Rrsl 18.png Rrsl 19.png Rrsl 20.png Rrsl 21.png Rrsl 22.png Wizards Only, Fools Pwg 3.png Pwg 4.png Pwg 6.png Pwg 9.png Pwg 10.png Pwg 12.png Pwg 13.png Uuss 2.png Uuss 28.png Uuss 29.png Irn.png Irn 1.png Irn 4.png Irn 5.png Irn 6.png Irn 12.png Irn 14.png Irn 15.png Irn 16.png Irn 17.png Irn 18.png Irn 19.png Irn 20.png Irn 21.png Irn 22.png Irn 24.png Irn 28.png Ony 2.png Ony 3.png Ony 4.png Ony 5.png Ony 6.png Ony 7.png Ony 8.png Ony 9.png Ony 10.png Ony 11.png Ony 12.png Ony 14.png Ony 15.png Ony 17.png Prz 1.png Prz 7.png Prz 8.png Prz 9.png Prz 10.png Prz 14.png Prz 15.png Prz 18.png Prz 19.png Prz 21.png Prz 24.png Abc 7.png Abc 9.png Abc 11.png Abc 12.png Abc 13.png Abc 14.png Abc 15.png Abc 16.png Abc 18.png Abc 20.png Fondos de Pantalla at_800x600_jake-picture-3.jpg at_800x600_jake-picture-4.jpg At 800x600 jake-picture-2.jpg HDA-HD-9.jpg Hora_de_las_aventuras.jpg tumblr_mfsz7402Rl1rnjzjfo1_500 (1).gif at_200x150_jake-picture-4.jpg at_200x150_jake-picture-3.jpg images (9999.jpg Storyboard tumblr_m61gdwJJPv1qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg Lord_Butterface.jpg LRbite.PNG Dick_Potts.jpg Imawoman.jpg tumblr_m9ufyq5BUu1qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg Aaaaaa.jpg tumblr_ma9im0us5h1qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg Tumblr m9fl4aShkF1qzrbk9o2 1280.jpg tumblr_mamg9qYIem1qzvytg.jpg Gif Qoc 31.gif|animacion de el aogandoce en el espacio. tumblr_lh0dpped3F1qhqx2wo1_400.gif gif jake.gif tumblr_lzvofiQYsc1rpzmcto1_500.gif tumblr_m0fwg18QhL1r6cr4mo1_500.gif Tumblr_lcgfbq7H4c1qbhtrto1_500.gif|Jake y el insecto Bailarín tumblr_lhimuvHnuZ1qhqx2wo1_500_thumb.gif|Jake Riendo. Tumblr ls94rr3RQw1r3vaf5o1 r1 500.gif|Jake teniendo un recuerdo tumblr_lgb9dnqKmC1qbhtrto1_500.gif|Jake bailando jake1111.gif|jake en MALOTE tumblr_mcmmlb3ruB1rho2jao1_500.gif tumblr_mcmmlewqsg1rho2jao1_500.gif tumblr_mcmjabbRLt1r3yt8zo1_500.gif tumblr_mcmjlisuAB1r8cpu2o1_500.gif tumblr_mcm19gjIkx1r2w7kco1_500.gif tumblr_mclztysVkF1r63wjwo1_500.gif tumblr_mclyh7UtmW1rqiq9xo1_400.gif tumblr_mchbc9TbL41rz99rao1_500.gif tumblr_mcgiywbohp1rs1izeo1_500.gif tumblr_mcf691YkU81rqe0mao2_500.gif tumblr_mcey0p7b8e1rw44b8o1_500.gif tumblr_mcevljvlRY1rho2jao1_400.gif tumblr_mcduoqf4u11rgktuwo1_500.gif tumblr_mc5yx5IM9f1ravjdmo1_500.gif tumblr_mc5ryayCL21r2ggaco1_500.gif tumblr_mc5rsfguch1r2ggaco1_500.gif tumblr_mc72v7PzOj1r2ggaco1_500.gif tumblr_mc5ou13MpB1rhz94ho1_500.gif tumblr_mc5yryDl7C1ravjdmo1_250.gif tumblr_mchigpn3ha1rwev6wo1_500.gif tumblr_mb9s1yXoje1r2y7r9o1_500.gif tumblr_m8llm6xZbM1rc6z7qo1_500.gif tumblr_m8g2g6xksw1rsmvlw.gif tumblr_m8g291LvxY1rsmvlw.gif Hora de aventura jake tocando guitarra de fuego.gif|Jake tocando la guitarra de fuego. HDA Pompas tostaditas XD.gif|Pompas tostaditas jajajaja XD. Heroe2.png 529723_412774275405931_233294928_n.jpg Finn,_Arscoiris_y_Jake.png tumblr_mh4740Tmpt1s3s16ro1_250.png tumblr_mgz7ivtOSB1qj7dsso1_250.gif tumblr_mgqfddubYq71rcp17co1_250.gif tuesmblr_me9f5k2z7E1qbghlao1_250.jpg Penfinn7.jpg Penfinn6.jpg Penfinn5.jpg Penfinn4.jpg Penfinn3.jpg Penfinn.jpg Jakegtcfde.jpg tumblr_mesba9LKKV1rmd48vo1_500.gif tumblr_mik1uoNEHZ1rl4vr0o1_500.gif Qqll 26.png Qqll 23.png Qqll 16.png Tumblr mfk75sctuL1rl4vr0o1 500.gif Wpdd 20.png Wpdd 19.png Wpdd 18.png Wpdd 17.png Wpdd 16.png Wpdd 15.png escuchando musica.gif tumblr_mgi01pFG031rl4vr0o1_500.gif bmo and jake armas imaginarias (1).gif 'Iconos' Burrito 1.jpg|jake triste AT_Icons_100x100_Jake.jpg jakewallpaper.jpg Categoría:Galería de Personajes Categoría:Galería de Paginas